YARAANA CHAPTER 2
by PURVI21
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE ENJOY GAYS


_**HY GAYS AGAIN SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY THANK YOU SO MUCH GAYS FOR LIKING THE STORY AND KHUSHI DEAR DONT TAKE ANY TENSION I AM FINE NOW ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER**_

 _ **guest ;thank you dear for your rewiev bye take care of your self**_

 _ **guest;thank you dear and a gaya update enjoy bye take care of your self**_

 _ **guest;thank you dear and ya i promise mian zaror duo os likhungi aur bhi try karongi duo par ok bye take care f your self**_

 _ **guest;thank you dear bye take care of your self**_

 ** _D;thank you dear and da diya update now enjoy ok bye take care of your self_**

 ** _amaila;thank you dear and mujhe acha laga k ap na story enjoy ki now enjoy this last chapter ok bye take care of your self_**

 ** _shreshta;tahnk you dear and ya mian try karongi likhni ki ok bye take care of your self_**

 ** _khushi;hi khushi how are you dear and khushi tension mat lo ab theek hia zyada pian nahi hia mujhe and thank you mat bolo mujhe acha nahi lagta and ha mian tumhari yeh recuest bhi zaror puri karongi and thak you k aap ko yeh chapter acha laga and now enjoy this chapter and batana kiasa hia ok bye take care of your self_**

 ** _priya ;thank you priya mujhe aik bat pochni hia are yu priya kapoor confuess ho agar bura laga to sorry bye and take care of your self_**

 ** _Rai;thank you dear and take care of your self_**

 ** _coolak ;thak you dear and aik thank you aur batana ka liya ok bye take care of your self_**

 ** _love daya;hi choti tumhe thank you nahi bolongi mujhe maar khana ka shouq nahi hia hahahhaha and choti now enjoy this chapter ok bye choti take care of your self_**

 ** _DUO-MRF;thank god di aap ka rewiev to aya chalo kio bat nahi maaf kiya aap ko kio to position la li aap na isi liya aap ko kio punishment nahi da rahi ho aap bhi kya yaad rakho ga kis sa pala para hia aap ka and di zyada khus mat ho aap aik punishment rehti hia ok di bye take care of your self_**

 ** _abhidaya fan;thank you dear tke care of your self_**

 ** _rajivi21;tumhe thank you nahi bolongi are friends ko bhi kio thank you bolta hia kya acha batao kiasi ho and agar time mila to PM par bat karna ok take care of your self_**

 ** _BOHUT BAK BAK KAR LI MIAN NA AB AAP LOG CHAPTER ENJOY KARO_**

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **AFTER DUO SIT IN THE CAR DAYA DRIVE TOWARD HOME HE DRIVE SILENTLY**_

 _ **ABHIJEET LOOK AT DAYA AND ON THE RADIO**_

 _ **SONG**_

 _ **YAARO DOSTI BADI HI HASEEN HIA**_

DAYA LOOK TOWARD ABHIJEET HE WANT TO OFF THE RADIO BUT ABHIJEET HOLD HIS HAND AND SAY NO DAYA FREE HIS HAND FROM ABHIJEET GRIP AND DAYA AGAIN CONCENTRAT ON HIS DRIVING

 _ **YEH NA HO TO PHIR KYA**_

 _ **BOLO YEH ZINDAGI HIA**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **YAARO DOSTI BADI HI HASEEN HIA**_

 _ **YEH NA HO TO PHIR KYA**_

 _ **BOLO YEH ZINDAGI HIA**_

 _ **KIO TO HO RAAZDAR**_

 _ **BEGARAZ TERA HO YAAR**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **YAARO DOSTI BADI HI HASEEN HIA**_

 _ **YEH NA HO TO PHIR KYA**_

 _ **BOLO YEH ZINDAGI HIA**_

 _ **KIO TO HO RAAZDAR**_

 _ **BEGARAZ TERA TERA HO YAAR**_

 _ **TERA HAR AIK BURAI PAR ,DANTA WO DOST**_

 _ **GHAM KI HO DHOOP ,SAYA BANA TERA WO DOST**_

 _ **NACHA BHI TERI KHUSHI MIAN**_

 _ **O,YAARO DOSTI BADI HI HASEEN HIA**_

 _ **YA NA HO TO PHIR KYA**_

 _ **BOLO YEH ZINDAGI HIA**_

 _ **SONG FINISH [acha batana song kiasa tha]**_

 _ **daya stop the car abhijeet look at him**_

 _ **abhijeet;kya hua**_

 _ **daya;ghar a gaya hia**_

 _ **abhijeet ;oh**_

 _ **abhijeet try to come out from the car**_

 _ **daya;aik minute**_

 ** _daya come toward abhijeet to help to move toward home after come inside the home daya lied him abhijeet on bed_**

 ** _daya;tum betho mian aata ho_**

 ** _abhijeet ;ok_**

 ** _daya come in half an hour daya come in the with a tray of food daya silently feed the food to abhijeet afer finishing the food daya brying anhijeet medicens to forward him with_**

 ** _daya ;medicen_**

 ** _abhijeet take the madicen silently_**

 ** _daya;abhi tum aram kar lo sham ko team bhi a jaye gi tum sa milna_**

 ** _abhijeet;theek hia_**

 ** _after that abhijeet liad down on bed with closed eyes_**

 ** _4 PM DUO HOUSE_**

 ** _TEAM ARRIVED IN DUO HOME_**

 ** _door bell ring daya go to open the door team was present there_**

 ** _daya;are sir aap log aiya sir_**

 ** _daya welcome team inside_**

 ** _acp ;daya abhijeet kaha hia_**

 ** _daya ; sir wo room mian ho ga so raha tha abhi jaga ho ga shahid_**

 ** _team move toward abhijeet room daya open the room door and see abhijeet sitting on bed and reading a novel_**

 ** _acp ; abhijeet_**

 ** _abhijeet look at up and place the novel on table beside the bed_**

 ** _abhijeet ;sir aap aiya na sir_**

 ** _acp;kiasa ho beta_**

 ** _abhijeet ; mian theek ho sir_**

 ** _daya ;[taunting]freedy tum na kabhi ironman ya superman ko kehta hua suna hia k wo theek nahi hia_**

 ** _abhijeet look at daya with an angry glance a smile present on team face_**

 ** _freedy;nahi sir movie dekhi hia magar kabhi aisi line nahi suni_**

 ** _all team member brusted in a loud laugh_**

 ** _daya;sir aap log batien kijya mian aap sab ka iya coffe le kar aata ho_**

 ** _muskan;nahi sir aap behto mian banati ho_**

 ** _daya;magar muskan_**

 ** _muskan;sir plz_**

 ** _daya;ok_**

 ** _vivek;sir wo mujhe aap sa pehla case ka bara mian kuch discus karna hai_**

 ** _daya;ha chalo_**

 ** _with that vivek and daya come out from the room_**

 ** _dr,s;wah abhijeet tum to bed par hi liat gaye chalo aik bat achi hio ab mera forensic lab mian shanti hi shanti hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;sir jitni khushi manani hia mana lijya kuch hi dino mian aap ki khushi khatam ho jayegi_**

 ** _dr ,s;dekho pradymun dekho apna ladla ko kiasi bat kar raha hia mujh sa_**

 ** _acp ;ha to shiru bhi tum na hi kiya tha_**

 ** _dr ,s;chalo choro tum sa kya bat karna tum to apna ladla hi ki side lo ga na_**

 ** _acp;ha to kyu na lo apna beta ki side_**

 ** _dr,s;ha to lo na mian na kab mana kiya hia_**

 ** _acp ;longa mian us ki side aur tu mana bhi nahi kar sakta mujhe_**

 ** _acp sir and salunkey sir fight start_**

 ** _freedy;sir aap ko aisa nahi karna chahiya tha aap ko pata hia daya sir ktna dar gae tha wo to toot gaye tha bilkul_**

 ** _abhijeet; janta ho freedy magar mian bata nahi sakta tha freedy sir na mana kiya tha_**

 ** _freedy ;phir bhi sir aisa nahi karna tha_**

 ** _abhijeet;sorry freedy aga sa nahi ho ga jo bhi ho daya ko zaror bataunga_**

 ** _freedy;sir daya sir bohut naraz hia na ap sa ab aap una kisa manayenga_**

 ** _abhijeet; kuch to karna para ga freedy lekin [look toward acp sir and dr,s ] pehla in ka kuch kar da_**

 ** _freedy smile that main time daya and vivek come in the room_**

 ** _daya;freedy yeh sab kya hia_**

 ** _frredy ;lar raha hia_**

 ** _daya look toward acp sir_**

 ** _daya ;sir_**

 ** _acp ;daya tum bech mian mat bolo aaj mian bat khatam kar ka rahunga_**

 ** _daya ;par sir_**

 ** _dr,s;to tumhe kya lagta hia k mian choronga mian bhi khatam kar ka rahunga_**

 ** _abhijeet ;sir coffe a gayi_**

 ** _after finishing the coffe and soon team go to their home now duo alone in the home_**

 ** _duo take thier dinner silently after dinne daya gave him abhijeet his medicens_**

 ** _and liad on the bed beside abhijeet_**

 ** _abhijeet look at him and_**

 ** _abhijeet ;littel bear naraz hia apna abhi sa_**

 ** _daya did not response him_**

 ** _abhijeet;bat nahi kara ga apna abhi sa_**

 ** _again no response_**

 ** _abhijeet;hey buggy maaf kar da yaar aga sa aisa kabhi nahi karonga pakka promise_**

 ** _daya hugged abhijeet tightly and brust out in tears_**

 ** _abhijeet also in tears_**

 ** _abhijet ;daya plz bacha aisa mat ro mujhe acha nahi lagta apna bear ka ankho mian anso daya pakka wala promise hai aga sa kabhi aisa nahi karonga pakka tu plz ro mat_**

 ** _daya ;[with sobbing]abhi tumhe pata hia mian kitna dar gaya tha wo lash abhi tumhe batana chahiya tha kyu nahi bataya mujhe_**

 ** _abhijeet;sorry yar sir na mana kiya tha_**

 ** _daya;tum aisa keh raha ho k kabhi sir ka order ka khilaf nahi gaye tum_**

 ** _abhijeet ;acha baba maaf kar da plz aga sa pakka nahi karonga_**

 ** _daya;pakka promise_**

 ** _abhijeet ;ha_**

 ** _daya ; ok kiya maaf lekin jab theek ho ga mujhe shopping ,lunch,movie,dinner,aur bech par la jao ga_**

 ** _abhijeet ;ha baba la kar jayonga_**

 ** _daya shifted his head on abhijeet leap_**

 ** _daya ;abhi ab mujhe sula do mujhe bohut nend a rahi hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ; ok_**

 ** _daya and abhijeet sleep liike this_**

 ** _AND END OF STORY_**

 ** _ACHA GAYS MIAN BOHUT JALDI NAYI STORY KA SATH WAPIS AYONGI TAB TAKE BYE TAKE CARE_**


End file.
